deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ashley
status Let me talk with Frank first about your status her about what he wants to do. Go ahead and write a skin, it is tough to do for me! Just write on my page on deadrising.wikia.com confirm that you are one and the same, and I will give you at least admin right here.Anno1404 00:09, 17 December 2010 (UTC) new blog message? All images are uploaded, and the database dump is uploaded to December 5th. Currently I am uploading up to today. I have been blocked for the third time from wikia. Can you relay to everyone that everything is updated here? Thank you. Anno1404 01:59, 20 December 2010 (UTC) confusion If there is anything i can answer for you, please let me know. I can create some edit buttons for you which, with the press of one button, will add a category to the page you are editing. If you change your mind about your leadership status, let me know :) Nice to see you again. A 10:23, 27 January 2011 (UTC) :I went ahead and created your first personal edit toolbar button: User:Ashley/monaco.js: mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "", "speedTip": " MISC", "tagOpen": "Category: Miscellaneous Images", "tagClose": "", "sampleText": ""} :you can delete it if you like. :You can create more buttons by simply using this pattern, changing two lines only: :# "speedTip": " MISC", is the name of the item which will appear in the bar :# "tagOpen": "Category: Miscellaneous Images", is what you want to paste with a click of a button. :To give you an idea of the possibilities, Here is what my edit tool bar looks like. I have created several buttons for MisterTrouble189 and individual buttons for other editors. :As User:Ashley/monaco.js says: ::Note: ...you may have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. Mozilla / Firefox / Safari: hold Shift while clicking Reload, or press either Ctrl-F5 or Ctrl-R (Command-R on a Macintosh); Konqueror: click Reload or press F5; Opera: clear the cache in Tools → Preferences; Internet Explorer: hold Ctrl while clicking Refresh, or press Ctrl-F5. :Let me know if you need anything :) A 10:31, 27 January 2011 (UTC) template confusion The templates are complex, I understand. Sorry for so many edits on your talk page, I didn't realize you were here. lets chat in the chat box :) A 10:35, 27 January 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Hey! You're back! Awesome! Good work with the categorizing. Couple of questions: 1. How've you been? 2. What is confusing for you here? It's really great to have you back. =D Jax Kenobi 13:23, 27 January 2011 (UTC) :I've been doing okay too. I've been trying to keep up at school; get work done. The templates can be confusing but you get used to it and gets easier after a little while. Jax Kenobi 13:26, 28 January 2011 (UTC) ::any help you need with the templates, including new entries, please let me know. the templates are pretty much the same as the ones deadrising.wikia had, with a couple of extra bells and whistles. Take for example, Template:Tesla Ball. A 14:56, 28 January 2011 (UTC) Hello YOO you've been gone for over a YEAR and you'll probably never see this message and I could just stop typing right here but I'm going to continue and just let you know that I deleted your old Wikia user talk pages. If for some reason you rise back from the dead and want them back, let me know! See you never? (lolz) --Mistertrouble189 01:53, 12 May 2012 (UTC) : And from out of nowhere comes... me. That's fine, dood. How's it going anyways? - Ashley 02:21, 12 May 2012 (UTC) ::I had a feeling you'd pop up =D Good to see you. Everything is going well. Just started summer break but none of my friends are back yet so obviously I have time to kill on the wiki. Heard that something Dead Rising-related may be announced at E3 in June...we'll see. Hope all is well with you! --Mistertrouble189 02:30, 12 May 2012 (UTC) ::: Good to see you, too. I kinda feel bad that this place dropped completely off my radar. I kinda got burnt out on Dead Rising, so I'm hoping something's announced that'll get me back into it. Anyways, if something's announced there's a good chance I'll be around. Catch you later, dood. =j - Ashley 05:29, 12 May 2012 (UTC)